phineas&ferb:after summer life
by Exotos135
Summary: the flynn family starts a new life as candace is reborn,phineas discovers the truth,ferb becomes more social,etc.not very good/specific summary,i know.DISCONTINUED
1. the new candace flynn

this is my first fan fic so dont worry being bad(but please dont do over the top reviews)  
phineas and ferb belong to:disney flynn,s house "2:30 PM"  
it was a sunny day while the stepbrothers waited for their sister return from the psychiatric phineas:*sigh*2:30 PM,she should have comeback half an hour ago phineas:do you think candace got an extra amount of time?  
ferb didnt knew phineas:yeah i guess we must wait...  
then a car sound was heard from the street,it was linda,s car phineas:candace is back!  
the stepbrothers run as fast as they could to the door linda opened and closed the door with a happy candace linda:hi phineas,ferb.  
linda gave a big hug to both the boys phineas:mom,why did you take long to get here?  
linda:candace had an extra amount of time and decided to rest over there phineas:a 30 minute nap?  
candace:nah,it was a 20 minute nap,the last 10 were when we were going home.  
phineas:aah now it makes sense.  
linda:anyway,candace i think you should rest in your room.  
candace:ok!  
*candace whispered to phineas and ferb* candace:come see me at my room at 4:17 PM *phineas whispered back*  
phineas:ok,see you there.  
later that day candace room "4:17 PM" phineas looked around to see where candace was but she wasnt anywhere phineas:hmmm,i wonder where she is,she said 4:17 PM right?  
ferb:yes,yes she did a happy candace opened the door scaring phineas and ferb candace:PHINEEAAS,FEEERB phineas and ferb jumped to the ceiling phineas:*shivering*...oh,h-hi candace!  
candace:whatcha doin up there?  
isabella was with the fireside girls when candace said that isabella:huh?*looking around*meh,maybe it was the wind.  
back at candace room phineas and ferb went back to the floor phineas:so why did you called us for?  
candace:sit down candace sit first and then phineas and ferb and after they sit at her bed she give a hug to both of them candace:phineas you do remember why i went to the psychiatrist ever since last summer?  
phineas:y-yeah,its because mom thought you could need her to stop being paranoic over your crazy visions of us with impossible stuff.  
candace:*hugging phineas and ferb stronger*exactly.  
candace:she told me if i had something...  
candace:or someone.  
candace:that had my trust then i should simply focus on it candace:and that someone is.. candace:stacy! candace:and to be more specific,i have to visit and hang out with her every once a week. candace:so ill ask you to do the next thing for me:  
please dont make my busting senses trigger!  
phineas:ok well try,right ferb?  
*ferb nodded*  
candace:oooh,thank you!,thats why i love you soo much!  
*candace let the kids go and give them a kiss in the forehead*  
candace:you can go now,and dont break your promise phineas:okey dokey!  
after that the kids returned to do their usual stuff later that night phineas and ferb room "8:20 PM"  
phineas:hey ferb,what thing do you think can make candace,"busting senses" trigger?  
ferb didnt answer phineas:yeah i guess its better we ask her tomorrow phineas:good night ferb phineas:*turns the light off* after that the boys and candace went asleep as they couldnt wait for the next day next day,as that day,would be the day candace would be reborn as that day would be the day candace would be reborn! 


	2. the duo reunited and a frienemy appears

phineas and ferb belong to:disney

flynn,s house "9:30 AM"

candace was asleep in her room,when her clock sounded.

candace:...*yaaaawwwwnn*...*touches the clock*..lets see..9:30 AM.

*candace walked the hallway to her brothers room*

candace:*knock**knock*wake up,sleepy heads!.

phineas:huh..oh good morning candace,how did you sleep?.

candace:fine and you?.

phineas:same,today you have to go see stacy,right?.

candace:yeah,hey and ferb?.

phineas:hes downstairs eating his cereal.

*candace walked downstairs,and decided to give her stepbrother a surprise*

candace:hi ferb!.

*ferb scared jump and turned around just to see it was candace*

candace:so how did you sleep,ferb?.

ferb:fine.

candace:good,ill go take a bath.

ferb:why?.

candace:i have to ask stacy to go to the mall with me,remember?.

*ferb was silent*.

*candace walked to the bathroom and started undressing herself*

"candace let a note that said:"

phineas and ferb,if you dare come in here,youre in trouble.

candace while bathing tought of the next:

stacy...i havent seen her since last summer,i hope she still remembers me

those days that we spent last summer...hee,hee im starting to feeling sad for stacy

having her at my side at all times,and used her help to catch phineas and ferb

i hope she has forgiven me yet...cause i havent forgiven myself,nor now,nor ever.

*candace finished her bath,and dressed herself in her room*

*she was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt and black jacket and white brown shoes*

candace:ready,hey phineas ferb,how do i look?.

phineas:cute,awesome...

ferb:like a boy.

*phineas stared at ferb angrily*

candace:thanks for your opinions,ill be going now.

phineas:candace,before you go,what makes your "busting senses" trigger?.

candace:...all your greatly immoral ideas.

*phineas and ferb were shocked at hearing their sister say that,as it meant,trying prevent

theyre usual creative ideas*

candace:remember,what you promised,dont do any of that,i dont want to lose you...

phineas:...

candace:goodbye...remember...dont be reckless.

*candace walked to the hiranos house*

candace:*deep breath*...*knock*knoc*

* opened the door*

:oh hi candace...i like the new look.

candace:thanks..is stacy here?.

:yeah she is in the living room.

*candace walked inside the house and into the living room*

*there was stacy,sit in the sofa watching tv,looking bored,since she had nothing else to do*

candace:hi stacy.

*stacy recognized that voice,it was her old friends voice,candace*

stacy:*look around*...candace...

*stacy run to candace and give her a big hug*

stacy:i thought i would never see you again!.

stacy:i..i missed you,candace.

*candace let a tear fall when she heard that phrase*

candace:i missed you too.

*candace hugged back*

stacy:so,what do you wanna do?

candace:what you want to do.

*stacy got a big grin in her face*

stacy:the mall!.

later at the mall

danville,mall "2:10 PM"

stacy:it has been a lot of time since i went to shop in here,i dont even remmember why!.

?:well,well,well look at who we have here.

stacy:ugh,now i remember why.

*a girl with a blue dress and skirt and headband was standing by the door,it was wendy,candace old rival*

wendy:so,the paranoiac duo is back in here,isnt it?.

stacy:look wendy*points at wendy,s chest*i have waited 2 weeks for candace comeback and now that i have her

back,i dont want you to annoy me anymore!.

wendy:but,steffanie-

stacy:STACY!

wendy:whatever,candace being with you just gives me more reason to annoy you!.

candace:hi are you stacy,s friend?.

wendy:y-y-you dont remember me!i was your opponent for jeremy,s affection!.

candace:hmmmm...nope,nothing.

wendy:*facefault**gets back up*you cant be serious you really dont remember me?.

candace:i usually let the past be the past.

wendy:i cant!you won the job i was looking for and i dont even know anything about jeremy whereabouts!.

wendy:i lost 2 things that i needed back!and you are cruel enough to forget me!.

candace:look wendy,i was a lot more naive last summer,but im a new candace this time,and i must continue forward.

wendy:...

candace:dont worry,if you want,we can be friends!.

stacy:*shocked*HUH?.

wendy:are you sure i can be your friend?

stacy:*angry*NO!.

candace:yes.

*stacy was paralized when her best friend asked her enemy to be their friend*

wendy:so,we must start again,right?.

candace:yeah,im candace gertrude flynn,and she*points at stacy*is stacy hirano.

stacy:dont get me into this!.

wendy:im wendy,wendy taheisha,nice to meet you.

candace:good,now that we know each other,shall we enter?.

stacy:yeah.

wendy:sure!.

stacy(mind):why,candacy,why?why did you had to invite that girl?.

the trio entered the mall and took a look around,until they found...

stacy:a jungle room?hmm,didnt phineas and ferb made one last summer?.

candace:i prefer to not think about it,so do you wanna enter?.

wendy:no!.

stacy:yes!.

candace:alright then lets go!.

*the trio entered the jungle,while candace was calm,wendy and stacy wanted it to be a fast visit*

wendy:ugh,this place seems like a true jungle,not a jungle room.

stacy:dont like it,then leave.

wendy:look,i dont care i have fear of bugs,im not leaving.

candace:could you please be calm,were going to finish the visit soon?.

*candace turned around*

candace:hmm?where did you got the new accessories?.

wendy:acces-?.

stacy:sories?.

*they look down on their legs to see a spider and centipede respectively*

wendy&stacy:KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

*wendy and stacy hide in a bush,while candace grabbed the animals*

wendy&stacy:TROW THEM AWAY!.

*candace let both the centipede and spider leave*

candace:stacy,could you tell me why you said you wanted to enter here,if both you and wendy have

entomophobia and arachnophobia?.

stacy:well,i,umm,i just...

candace:anyway lets continue,oh,and becareful there are snakes in the bushes!.

*wendy and stacy were paralyzed before taking a look down their feet*

wendy&stacy:KYAAAAAAHHH!.

*both wendy and stacy run out of the jungle room,and meet with candace who had already leaved*

candace:so how did it go?.

*wendy and stacy look at candace with are-you-serious? faces*

candace:not very good i guess.

*the trio continued walking until they reached the place where jeremy used to work*

wendy:look!.

candace:...lets keep going.

stacy:why,you always loved to see this place!.

candace:yes,i used to,now i dont.

wendy:come on candace you must at least be hungry.

candace:hmm,now that i think about it...

*candace looked at her phone to reveal it was 11:58 PM*

candace:hmm,i should be home right now.

candace:stacy you wouldnt mind..

stacy:of course i dont mind.

candace:wendy?

wendy:im fine with it.

candace:well goodbye!.

later that evening

flynn,s house "12:20 PM"

candace opened the door and said while closing it:

im back,phineas,ferb!

*candace went to the kitchen where she saw phineas and ferb eating their meal*

phineas:hi candace,how did it go?.

candace:good,how was your day?.

phineas:fine,we were capable of not building anything,today!.

candace:oh how good kids you are!.

*riiiiiing**riiiiiiing**riiiiiiiing**riiiing*!

*it was candace phone,the one who call was isabella*

candace:what is it,isabella?.

isabella:can i talk to phineas and ferb for a minute?.

candace:of course,phineas,*handing phineas her phone*its isabella.

phineas:oh,*answering*yes isabella?.

isabella:phineas...could you come to my house tomorrow?i have to show you something.

phineas:ok!*gives candace back her phone*.

candace:what did she told you?.

phineas:she will show me something at her house,i cant wait!.

candace:ok,ill go change in my bed room.

later that night

phineas&ferb room "8:00 PM"

phineas:so,ferb,do you remember all those gadgets,machines,thingies we used to make?.

ferb:yes,yes i do.

phineas:i cant believe candace thinks those things were "immoral".

ferb:immoral means that it is inappropiate for us to do certain stuff.

phineas: i know what immoral means,i just dont believe what we were doing was immoral,we made a lot of

people happy,even candace!,we arent immoral we are just doing the right stuff

right,ferb?.

*ferb went silent*

phineas:hmmm,guess i shouldnt think about it,ill ask isabella tomorrow.

phineas:good night,ferb*turns off the light*.


	3. the hidden truth is revealed

phineas and ferb belong to:disney

shapiro,s house "9:30 AM"

*phineas knocked the door,and isabella opened the door*

isabella:phineas,youre here,as you promised.

phineas:good morning,can i come in?.

isabella:sure.

phineas:so,isabella,what did you called me for?.

isabella:sit phineas.

*phineas sit in the sofa,with isabella at his side*

isabella:you remember all those machine,thingies we used to make?.

phineas:yeah,in fact,candace mentioned that they were "immoral".

isabella:that means-

phineas:i know what it means,i just dont get why she called them that way.

isabella:its because...of this.

*isabella turned on the tv,it was showing the news of a rollercoaster crash*

phineas:huh?.

news reporter:danville news,were here reporting about the rollercoaster crash incident in

danville,s carnival park.

phineas:why are you-

isabella:keep watching...

news reporter:it has been confirmed that the wounds of the victims are non lethal

but must be taken care of as fast as possible,or else...

phineas:*shocked*...at least theyll-

isabella:the worst part has yet to come,phineas...

news reporter:in other news,the cause of the event has yet to be discovered,but its believed by some

to be because of the damaged design of the rollercoaster.

phineas:no,no it isnt...

news reporter:heres the picture of the rollercoaster*shows a picture of phineas and ferb rollercoaster*.

isabella:yes,phineas,yes it is.

phineas:you mean...

isabella:yes,all this time,we could have been hurt,or worse,by your inventions.

phineas:but,isabella,we have always been safe afterwards!.

isabella:yes,by luck,but,what would happen if that luck one day,without warning,went away?.

*isabella was giving phineas an angry/sad look on her face*

isabella:*points at phineas chest*ALL THIS TIME,WE COULD HAVE DIED!,AND YOU,OF ALL PEOPLE,

NEVER THOUGHT IT COULD HAPPEN!.

isabella:*sob*do you know the countless times we could have perish?well*sob*DO YOU!.

phineas:i-isabella,calm down!.

isabella:NO,PHINEAS,I CANT CALM DOWN!

isabella:I CANT,KNOWING THAT ME,BALJEET,BUFORD,AND A LOT OF INNOCENT CHILDREN COULD HAVE DIED,

I CANT EVEN SEE YOU THE SAME WAY I DID BEFORE!.

isabella:*sob*do you know how horrible it would be*sob*to lose someone you love?.

*phineas,after hearing that,remembers his fathers last words before passing away*

phineas dad:phineas,i know you might forget this,but please,never do something,

that could make you lose someone you love.

*back in the present*

phineas:i think...i do.

isabella:*sob*then why would you risk our lifes,just to have fun?.

phineas:...i...dont know.

isabella:...*slaps phineas*.

phineas:ow...isabella...why did you slapped me?.

*isabella shed a tear of anger/sadness and looked at phineas saying the next:

i dont want to see you ever again.

*phineas was shocked to hear isabella,the nicest girl he ever meet,say those words*

*isabella trew phineas out of her house,and out of rage,closed the door extremely hard*

phineas:*knocking the door*isabella!isabella!i have to tell you something!.

*isabella opened the door*

isabella(angry):what is it,phineas?.

phineas:im sorry,isabella,sorry for all the time i didnt payed attention or didnt cared about you.

isabella:what about the others?you could have killed them too.

phineas:im sorry for that too,for all isabella,please dont hate me,i dont want our friendship to be broken!.

isabella:...it was broken when the summer ended and i realized your actions.

phineas:isabella!.

*isabella,s patience was dead,and before punching phineas,she said the next:

I HATE YOU,NOW,AND FOREVER,PHINEAS FLYNN!

*isabella punched phineas so hard,he landed on top of a tree,with a minor nosebleed*

*phineas started to cry,having realized too late,that he lost someone he loved*

phineas:*sob*isabella*sob*,im sorry.

later that night

phineas&ferb room "10:00 PM"

phineas:ferb.

ferb:phineas,its 10:00 PM,and i need to sleep or else ill become a salvage beast,not literary.

phineas:ive just lost someone i loved,and ill never get here again.

ferb:yeah i know,she told me trought cellphone.

phineas:did you knew,all our inventions,were immoral,because we could-

ferb:have died along with everyone we invited?.

ferb:no,i did not,until now.

phineas:*sob*isabella*sob*im sorry.

ferb:must i get the frying pan,phineas?.

phineas:no ferb,ill sleep now.

ferb:fine,good night,phineas.

phineas:good night,ferb.

*phineas turned off the lights,and fell asleep,however,all he could dream were nightmares*

phineas nightmare "9:30 AM,post rollercoaster"

*the rollercoaster,his first and greatest invention,was also his first and most traumatizing nightmare"

phineas:no,no,no,no,no,no...FERB...BUFORD...BALJEET!

*phineas was walking among the ashes/ruins of the rollercoaster,among the bodies,was:irving,ferb,baljeet,buford,

the fireside girls and 200 other kids,who perished trought the ride*

phineas:no,no,no,no,no,no this cant be happening,this cant be happening!.

*phineas sensed a weak voice calling his name,it was isabella,or what was left of her,calling him for refusing

to save them*

isabella:phineas,why,why did you kill us?.

phineas:i didnt,i,i just wanted to have fun,i didnt want this to happen!

please,isabella,believe me!.

*weak footsteps were able to be heard,it was the horde of bodies,and ferb,wich were bloodthirsty*

baljeet&buford:phiiiineeaaaas...phiiiineeaaaas.

isabella:joins us,phineas flynn,join the ones you killed.

*the zombies cornered phineas while shouting his name*

zombies:phiiiineeaaaaaas...phiiineeeaaaas.

isabella:goodbye,phineas flynn.

phineas:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

*phineas woke up from the nightmare,just in time.*

phineas:*sigh*thank goodness,it was a all nightmare.

candace:phineaas!,come here for your breakfast!.

phineas:im coming!.

*phineas,simply ignoring the nightmare,went down to eat,and told his family what happened in his dream,questioning if

it meant anything,phineas asked his sister to help him "remove" his nightmare,she said that tomorrow

they would talk about his issues,problems,etc,phineas was relieved*


	4. good news,bad news

phineas and ferb belong to:disney

candace,s room "11:35 AM"

candace:now,phineas,tell me what happened yesterday.

phineas:i went to isabella,s house,we watched a new report of the rollercoaster,then she

got mad at me,and told me she never wanted to see me again.

candace:hmmm,understood,now phineas think,dont you think your nightmare

might be because of guilt or even remorse?.

phineas:maybe*sob*maybe.

candace:come here,*gives a hug to phineas*,phineas,you know youre mistake,right?

phineas:yes,i only thought that we could have the best summer ever.

candace:mission accomplished,right?.

phineas:no,i didnt thought about the safety of everyone and countless times they could have died,i never checked that.

candace:look phineas it isnt your fault,you didnt knew the risks at that time,so there was no way you could

predict this would happen,isabella is angry and hates you,i know,but you were young,you barely knew the risks.

phineas:*tears falling from his eyes*candace,i lost her...forever.

candace:no,your wrong,inside that unstoppable rage,there is the isabella you know and love.

phineas:you sure?.

candace:of course,in fact,she said that today she is coming at 12:00 PM next week to say sorry for what she did to you.

phineas:she is coming here?.

candace:yeah and you better get prepared.

phineas:i...i will!candace,i will!.

candace:good*kisses phineas forehead*you can go now.

the next week at 12:00 PM

*isabella knocked the door,hoping someone was in there*

*phineas opened the door*

phineas:hi,isabella.

isabella:hi phineas,watcha doin?.

*phineas didnt respond*

isabella:can i come in?

phineas:sure,if you dont K.O me like last time!.

isabella:(in a nervous tone)o-of course i w-wouldnt do that again!.

phineas:fine.

*phineas let isabella in,and then the duo go to the living room*

*there was an akward silence between the two*

isabella:p-phineas?.

phineas:what is it?.

isabella:i have tell you something.

*isabella got up and walked to phineas,their faces got closer and closer,until she finally said:

im sorry for the trouble,i did to you.

and...and...i...i...i love you!.

*isabella kissed phineas for a long time,until they finally separated*

phineas:t-t-that was...u-unexpected,i love you too,is that all?.

isabella:no phineas,theres something else i must tell you...but its dificult for me to say it.

phineas:yes,isabella?whats the secret you wanna tell me?.

isabella:...im leaving danville.

phineas:no...no!...no,no,no,no,no!you...you cant be serious!

*isabella looked at phineas with an expression of sadness,her answer was:

yes,phineas,*sob*yes..i...am...UWAAAAAHHHH!

*isabella gived phineas a hug,while crying heavily,she said:

i*sob*..*sob*re*sob*ve-ve*sob*aled...the*sob**sob*secret of*sob*the*sob*last summer*sob*.

phineas:...you...revealed the big ideas...to your mom?

isabella:*sob*yes!*sob**sob*...please*sob*forgive me*sob*phineas!

*isabella keept on crying,her tears and regret seemengly endless,until phineas said to her face:

i forgive you isabella.

*they both kissed eachother for a last time*

isabella:i have to go now...

phineas:good bye.

the next day

shapiro,s house "2:30 PM"

*the shapiros were ready to go to another place,everybody was there to bid farewell,before isabella entered the car,phineas

interrupted,wanting to give her a gift*

phineas:isabella,i wanna give this for you.

*phineas gived his picture of him and isabellas first visit*

isabella:phineas...*sheds a tear*...thank you!.

*they both shared a last hug as,isabella went into the car,she bid farewell to everyone:

goodbye everyone,i promise you we will see eachother again!

*the shapiros car leaved danville and everyone returned to their homes*

that night

phineas&ferb room "8:00 PM"

phineas:...

ferb:you know,phineas,youre awfully quiet since isabella,s departure.

phineas:yeah,i just said her that i love her yesterday,and then she leaved today,its a sad ending for me.

ferb:phineas,remember,you have her phone number.

phineas:oh,yeah i can message her trought the phone!.

ferb:and we have 6 weeks before school starts.

phineas:yeah,we still can do some stuff,aslong as candace gives us permission,before school starts!.

phineas:i know well help the fireside girls tomorrow!,whatcha think?.

ferb:perfect,i just hope they basically are okay with isabella,s leaving.

phineas:they might not,but thats what well do tomorrow!well temporary join the fireside girls

to help them obtain badges.

ferb:phineas,only girls are allowed to enter the fireside girls,its in their group name for perry,s sake!

phineas:saying about it wheres perry?

perry:chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttt.

phineas:ah there you are,sorry that i-

ferb:we.

phineas:sorry that we forgot about you.

perry:chrrrrrrrrrrrrtttt.

phineas:good night ferb,perry*turns off the lights*.

*the boys and perry fell asleep almost instantly,waiting asleep for the next day,as their revival would be that day*


	5. patricia and felisha

phineas and ferb belong to:disney

candace,s room "7:00 AM"

*candace was asleep in her room,like usual,but then phineas and ferb entered her room*

phineas:umm,candace?.

*candace woke up from phineas calling*

candace:yes phineas?.

phineas:could you give us permission,to make a gender bender machine?

*candace,althought surprised,was very calm and patient when she answered,unlike her past self

wich would have gone nuts just at the thought of phineas and ferb asking her*

candace:i must first of all know the reason.

*phineas took a deep breath before answering very fast*

phineas:since isabella,s not in danville anymore it might take some time

for the fireside girls to get a new leader,so,we want your permission

*deep breath*to build a machine that can change genders,so that we may

play the part of troop leaders until someone better then us gets accepted!.

*candace thought about it a little,then laughed calmly and answered*

candace:hehehe,well,if its for the good of the fireside girls,then,ok go ahead.

phineas:oh thank you so much,candace!wait i forgot something.

ferb:let me guess,our female names and the one who will know our secret?.

phineas:yeah,thanks ferb! ferb:no problem.

candace:i know,*points at ferb*youll be felisha,*points at phineas* and youll be patricia!

phineas:hmm,patricia,i like it!. ferb:hmm,felisha,very good.

candace:now,construct your gender-bender machine!

phineas:yeah!

at the frontyard

phineas:ok,ferb,did you call baljeet,buford and irving like i asked you?

ferb:yes,yes i did.

*buford and baljeet arrives*

buford:hi,what did you called us for?

baljeet:hi,what is it?

phineas:hey where is irving?

irving:here.

phineas:hi,irving.

phineas:gentlemen and irving.

phineas:behold!the gender-bender machine-1325!.

buford&baljeet:wow!.

irving:why 1325?

ferb:because the last 1324 failed or were destroyed.

irving:ooh.

phineas:alright lets go see the fireside girls!

fireside girls HQ "11:00 AM"

*the troop 46231 were honoring an picture of their leader,isabella,to remember the times they went trought*

gretchen:dear,fireside girls members,were here to remember our fearless leader,isabella garcia-shapiro

her memory shall never leave our minds,bodys and hearts,a new leader will be select,but remember forever our past chief!.

troop 46231:YEAH!

ginger:i hear someone coming,its phineas!

gretchen:return to your positions!

*gretchen pressed a button that changed the HQ to its normal self*

*phineas opened the door,along with ferb,buford,baljeet and irving*

phineas:hi girls,whatcha doin?

adyson:PHINEAS FLYNN!dont insult us using our chiefs catchphrase!

phineas:sorry,i didnt thought you would take it personally.

*ferb looks at phineas with a are-you-serious? expression on his face*

katie:what do you want anyway?

phineas:we wanted to show you our new invention!.

phineas:admi-

milly:no,no,no,no,no,no no inventions in here!.

holly:not since last time!.

phineas:ok,well,wait you outside!.

ginger:fine!

outside the fireside girls HQ "11:06 AM"

phineas:look and admire-

troop 46231(sarcastic):oooh,incredible.

phineas:i didnt even said the name.

phineas:look and admire!the gender-bender machine-1325!.

gretchen:what does it does?

phineas:exactly what his name suggests!it will change the gender of the person affected by its beam!.

troop 46231:aaaaannnndd?

phineas:thats it,the effect lasts for 4-6 hours only.

katie:and why did you brought it here?

phineas:me and ferb,will change genders,and enter the fireside girls troop 46231!.

milly:you know our leader is gone right?

ferb:feyersied will eventually bring us a new one,for the time being,we can obtain badges,sell coockies,flee from irving,etc.

gretchen(with hearts in her eyes):oh ferb you surely know a lot!.

gretchen(back to normal):but that doesnt mean youll get accepted easily!.

phineas:we know,so,we will do anything to get into the team once we became girls.

milly:aaanything?,then jump off a cliff!.

phineas:okay,anything,but that.

adyson:jump off a building?

phineas:and that.

ginger:defeat a raijin?

*everybody looked with confused looks at ginger*

ginger:the japanese thunder god.

*everybody was still confused*

ginger:just activate the machine already!.

phineas:ok,everybody,be amazed-

troop 46231(sarcastic):oooohhhh.

phineas:too early.

phineas:everybody be amazed!as the impossible becomes possible!-

troop 46231:less dramatic effect!more gender-bender!.

phineas:ok,irving star it!,and what im saying?,baljeet start it!.

baljeet:ok,activate!.

*baljeet pressed a button that made the machine fire a laser*

*the process start fast as the odd-shaped heads ferb and phineas has are changed to normal circular heads,

then making their body structure more slender,ferb obtains glasses,and their clothes fall a little*

troop 46231:woooooow.

irving:by the way,phineas and ferb,are called patricia and felisha in their female forms.

troop 46231:oooooooh.

patricia:yeah,were female now!the machine worked!.

felisha:patricia,you know,your clothes are falling,a little.

patricia:*checks her clothes*yep,they totally doesnt fit us anymore.

patricia:hey,do you have some clothes you could give us?

felisha:phineas,i mean,patricia,i doubt they will give us any clothing just if you ask-

gretchen:come with us.

*gretchen brought them inside the fireside girls HQ where they see an entire closet of clothes*

felisha:them.

patricia:wow,so much to choice,i dont even know wich fit and wich dont!.

holly:well help you!.

*one fashion montage later*

holly:i guess these will fit you.

*holly handed over patricia a pink skirt and a striped blue and yellow shirt,and felisha purple pants and a long

leeved whiteish shirt*

patricia:awesome!

felisha:hmm,i feel,like my male self.

gretchen:thats perfect!.

patricia:i feel like my male self too!.

katie:good for you.

ginger:now what should we all do?.

patricia:well me and felisha,are newcomers as girls,you can teach us what to do!.

felisha(weak voice):dont get me into this!.

milly:ok,optional rule number one,always be polite.

felisha:why is it optional?

holly:cause we can get angry and immoral sometimes.

gretchen:optional rule 2,never burp or fart or scratch yourself in public.

katie:adyson,is pretty much the entire oposite of the rule.

adyson:i heard that!,*drinks a soda and then burps*,and its pretty right.

*an entire hour of rules later*

milly:and thats pretty much all you need to know!.

patricia:wooooooow,*giggle*,i didnt knew being a girl was that hard.

felicia:neither do i.

holly:well,thats one thing ready,what shall we do now?

felisha:i dont know.

patricia:how about a fight!.

adyson:we dont have any pillows,patricia.

patricia:*takes out a pillow shop out of nowhere*i do!.

katie:where did she got the store?

felisha:dont know,dont care.

milly:dont you have an hour left before going back to male?

patricia:nah we have 3-4 left.

felisha:And were leaving.

patricia:but felisha!i wanna play!.

felisha:we have to get back home before the sun sets.

patricia:uh...well...goodbye girls!see ya tomorrow!.

candace room "2:00 PM"

candace:hmmm,i wonder if theyre alive.

*phineas and ferb with the same clothes as girls enters the room*

phineas:candace,you wont believe what happened today!

candace:if i can believe you one day would use girl clothes,

then ill believe anything.

*phineas and ferb looked at eachother knowing they still had the girls clothes*

phineas:AAAAHHH!W-W-W-W-W-WAIT A SECOND HERE WELL GO CHANGE!

candace:hmhmhm,those little boys are really unpredictable.

later that night

phineas&ferb room "7:06 PM"

phineas:today was fantastic!,being a girl was awesome.

ferb:really,for me,it was arkward.

phineas:of course,sudden lose of weight,normal heads,something missing in us,its awesome!.

perry:chrrrrrrrrrtttt.

phineas:oh there you are perry.

ferb:good night phineas,ill sleep,and get this awkward day out of my mind.

phineas:ill try too,good night perry,ferb*turns off the lights*.


	6. fireside girls first day

phineas and ferb belong to:disney

phineas&ferb room "8:00 AM"

*phineas was asleep,when his brother woke him up*

ferb:phineas?...phineas...PHINEAS!

phineas:who-wha-why-oh its just you ferb,why did you woke me up?

*ferb gived phineas a letter*

phineas:dear patricia & felisha-

ferb:thats us.

phineas:congratulations,you have been accepted as a member of the fireside girls-

phineas:awesome!.

phineas:well visit you,at exactly 9:40 AM,to give you your oficial fireside uniform.

phineas:hmmmm,lets tell candace.

candace,s room "exact same hour as before"

*phineas and ferb entered candace room*

phineas:candace!we,i mean,"patricia & felisha",have been accepted as fireside girls members!.

candace:yes,ferb already told me,you still have sometime before they arrived.

phineas:yeah now that i think about it,it will be weird if we are male when they give it to us.

ferb:we have the machine phineas.

phineas:ah yes,well,lets go eat breakfast.

kitchen "8:02 AM"

*phineas&ferb were eating their breakfast,well ferb did,phineas was worried about the fireside acceptance*

candace:is there something wrong phineas?

phineas:nope,nothing,why would you think that?

ferb:you are barely eating your breakfast,you sound sad,your seem worried..

phineas(sarcastic):thank you ferb,what would i do without you?

candace:dont worry phineas,this couldnt be just a trap to get revenge on you for bring isabella to dangerous

situations.

phineas:maybe...maybe,but im still not sure,dont we have to read the rules first?

ferb:they already told us the rules,yesterday.

phineas:really?.

ferb:yes.

phineas:ah,ok,but im still worried,they showed immense rage at me only.

phineas:and last summer,it seemed impossible to make them mad.

candace:remember phineas,the impossible is possible.

phineas:i really wish it wasnt true.

candace:just eat phineas,it will all be fine.

phineas:yeah,i suppose so.

*phineas started eating his breakfast and when he finished he decided to get prepared

to become patricia again.*

frontyard "9:20 AM"

phineas:ok,candace,start it!.

candace:okey dokey!

*one gender bender moment later*

patricia:good were back!

felisha:we better change before somebody else see us.

patricia:ok!.

*patricia and felisha runed to the house,took a bath and changed themselves to theyre clothes*

patricia:ok,were ready!.

*ding dong*...*ding dong*

candace:im coming!.

*candace opened the door,and saw troop 46231 with normal clothes.*

candace:ah youre here!...wait,i thought you would come at 9:20 AM?.

katie:we couldnt wait!.

candace:ah,then come in,if you please!.

*troop 46231 entered and started calling patricia and felisha*

ginger:felisha!.

katie:patricia!,felisha!.

holly:where are you.

*patricia was running down the stairs*

patricia:IM COMING!IM COMING!.

felisha:p-patricia,dont run in the stairs!.

*patricia ignored the warning and slipped a stair,and fall down to the floor,head first*

patricia:owww.

*the troop went to where patricia was*

milly:are you alright!

adyson:nothing is broken right?

patricia:*gets up*no,no im fine dont worry.

troop 46231:*gasp*you scared us!

*felisha went down the stairs,slowly to not fall like patricia*

felisha:i told you that it was dangerous to run in the stairs.

gretchen:fine,now that we are all here,safe and sound,heres your oficial fireside uniforms!

*patricia and felisha grabed theyre oficial fireside uniforms*

patricia:awesome!.

felisha:thank you so much.

ginger:no problem.

holly:youre first oficial reunion starts tomorrow,10:00 AM exactly.

patricia:ok!

the next day

fireside girls HQ "9:59 AM"

*patricia and felisha entered the HQ*

patricia:were here,were here!.

gretchen:just in time!.

felisha:so,what shall we do now?

katie:we could sell cookies,try to earn a patch-

*irving appears out of nowhere*

irving:patricia!,felisha!.

katie:or flee from irving.

irving:come on,katie,you know im not a stalker.

ginger:then why are you here?

*awkward silence*

irving:yeah now that i think about it you should flee.

milly:LOOK!A PHINEAS AND FERB INVENTION!.

irving:*turns around*WHERE,WHERE?.

*patricia and felisha where confused*

gretchen:here!,before he realises its a lie!.

irving:IM ABOUT TO REALISE ITS A LIE!...nah ill keep looking!.

*the troop 46231 scaped successfully from irving*

felisha:where are we?

patricia:...were in a military cabin where we will train to

take out irving once and for all!

gretchen:were actually in the basement.

patricia:i didnt knew you had a basement.

troop 46231:neither did we,until a month or 3 ago.

patricia:so do we get a patch for this?

gretchen:a month or 2 ago,no,but there is one that arrived just 2 weeks ago.

patricia:oh good!so what is it for?

katie:its the run-from-a-random-stalker-before-he-gets-you patch!

patricia:*happy/confused are your serious face*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!.

felisha:hehe,*grinning stupidly*its a little funny,if you ask me.

milly:hehe,yeah thats what we think as well.

holly:so here are your,*giggle a little*you-know-what patch.

*patricia and felisha received the patch*

patricia:so,what do we do now?

*all the troop 46231 tried to think of something to do,except katie,who was grinning evily*

katie:hhhhmm,hmhmhmhm,i have an idea.

*the troop guided the duo to the long nose lake/river where gretchen explained her idea*

katie:well we simply cross from this side to the other side.

patricia:well,thats gonna be easy!.

adyson:and youll do it together,with us as witnesses,on your boat.

felisha:well,now its gonna be hard.

patricia:well we will have to do it anyway.

the long nose lake/river "3:00 PM"

*the troop and their new recruits,decided to talk a bit,since the river/lake was a long one*

gretchen:so tell me felisha,how does it feel to be a girl?.

felisha:a bit...awkward,since im a boy temporary transformed into a girl,i have little to no aknowledge of them.

gretchen:and did you thought you were a casanova to them?

felisha:*sigh*i dont want to talk about it.

patricia:hey girls!there are 2 ways to continue to the lake-

troop 46231:river!.

patricia:whatever!,wich should i take?

ginger:wich do you want to take?

patricia:hhhmmm,right!.

ginger:then go left!.

felisha:ok!.

*they went left,and continued theyre talk*

ginger:you know about the legendary "waterfall of doom" legend?

felisha:no,what is it about?.

ginger:here in the long nose river,there is a curse placed upon,those that chosses

the wrong path,will fall to their doom,FROM 20,000 FEETS!

gretchen(scared):WHAAAAAAATTT?WHY DIDNT YOU TOLD US SOONER!.

milly&holly:YEAH,WHAT IF WE PICKED THE WRONG PATH?.

ginger:dont worry,its only a legend it cant be true.

patricia:hey girls,does the river includes a waterfall?.

katie:why would you ask that?.

*the boat was at the peek of the waterfall*

patricia:just to know.

*the boat stoped and it started to fall,the entire troop,with completely HOLY COWS! faces,screamed:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!WERE GONNA DIE!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

*one fall later,the boat resumed its course with all the girls scared*

gretchen:i...i...i thought...we...

holly&milly(hugging each other):we...were...

katie,adyson&patricia:gonna...die...

*ginger was laughing a lot,making the whole story up,and while laughing felisha was kicking her left side of her head*

felisha:WHY IN THE NAME OF RAIJIN WOULD YOU TELL US SUCH LIE!.

ginger:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,i was scared,i thought we were really going to die!.

*when the boat stopped and reached the other side,they decided to give the duo theyre patches*

patricia:yeah 2 badges!Already...*yawn*im tired.

felisha:yeah,im tired too.

gretchen:Well you can leave now,but,GINGER!-

*ginger paralyzed,knowing they were calling her*

gretchen:we have something to do with you first.

later that night

phineas&ferb room "8:00 PM"

phineas:well today was awesome just like always.

ferb:and tomorrow,we might get something better.

perry:chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttt.

phineas:oh there you are perry.

phineas:well we are all here,so,good night ferb,perry*turns off the light*


	7. phineas new love?

phineas and ferb belong to:disney

flynn,s house "10:00 AM"

*ding*dong*...*ding*dong...

candace:im coming!

*candace opened the door to see it was gretchen,katie and milly standing outside*

candace:oh?hi,what are you doing here?

katie:we have decided to know a little more about phineas and ferb.

candace:and what about patricia and felisha?

milly:theyre both the same person.

candace:...ok,come in.

*the trio entered the house and looked for phineas and ferb*

candace:theyre in their room.

milly:oh,thanks candace.

*the trio went upstairs and decided to slowly open the door to surprise them*

milly,katie&gretchen:HI PHINEAS&FERB!

phineas:AAAHHH,oh its only you.

katie:so what are you doing?

phineas:you dont wanna kno-

ferb:he,s trying to call isabella to see how is she doing.

phineas:thanks for that,ferb.

ferb:no problem.

milly:phineas,do you really think she will want to talk to you?

phineas:why do you say that?

katie:cause she barely uses her phone.

gretchen:yeah,it will take some time for her to answer.

phineas:yeah,maybe...so what are you doing here?

milly,katie&gretchen:to know you better.

phineas:oh,well,ok but we doesnt have anything to do today.

katie:cant you construct something?

phineas:and get more and more blame placed on me?no thanks.

gretchen:and do you have any kind of activity,OUTSIDE of construction?

ferb:yes,yes we do.

phineas:no,no we dont.

ferb:we could try...i dont know,what do you wanna do?

gretchen:well know you of course,but we have a question.

phineas:what is it?

gretchen:was candace that calm and normal when you did those gadgets thingies?

phineaS:nah,she gived up,and went to the psychiatrist.

katie:so thats why shes so calm,and does she ever get mad?

ferb:we havent discovered a way yet,but if there is,we dont want to know.

milly,katie&gretchen:yeah that would be ugly.

phineas:hey milly,i think you have a message.

milly:oh really?

*milly walked to phineas but slipped with a sock*

milly:aaahh!

phineas:aaahh!

*milly and phineas faces went closer and closer and closer..until*

*kiss*

*there was an awkward silence,as both milly and phineas slowly opened their eyes

and discovered that they had kissed*

*katie,gretchen and ferb were shocked with their mouths wide open*

*as phineas and milly slowly separated,candace entered the room*

candace:is anybody ok?i heard a loud crashing sound.

*candace saw phineas and milly slowly separated kiss*

milly&phineas:i-i-i-it isnt w-w-what youre t-t-t-thinking!

*candace rage builded up a bit as her happy self turned into her angry self*

candace:phineas...milly...

*phineas,milly and the rest were scared as they knew what would happen*

candace:WHAT THE CRACK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!

*one beating later*

candace:now i hope this has teached you to not get naughty when im around.

*phineas and milly had a purple eye and minor nosebleeds with some scratchs on their clothes*

phineas&milly:yes candace.

*candace sighed as she returned to her happy self*

candace:ok ill go do dinner,ill call you when its ready.

candace:oh yeah,and milly,gretchen,katie how much are you gonna stay?

gretchen:we were already leaving.

candace:ok,see ya.

*candace walked downstairs*

phineas:well now we know what makes candace mad.

milly:and shes really scary when mad,lets not do it again.

phineas:agree.

*the next day*

flynn,s house "9:30 AM"

*ding*dong*

*candace opened the door*

*milly was standing outside*

milly:sorry,for yesterday,can i come in?

candace:sure.

*milly entered the house and went as fast as she could to phineas room*

candace:wait,milly.

milly:w-what is it candace?

candace:remember,do not do that you did yesterday,ok?

milly:y-yes.

*milly opened phineas and ferb room*

milly(blushing):h-hi phineas.

phineas:hi milly,do you need something?

milly:no i just want to talk to you.

*milly looks at ferb*

milly:in private.

ferb:ok goodbye,advice me when your done,kissing.

*ferb leaved the room and opened the door*

milly:he still remembers it.

phineas:yeah,he has been joking around for a while,so what do you want to talk about.

*candace was going to her room,when she heard both phineas and milly talking*

milly:well...umm*blush*yesterday,by accident,the was an event i suppose you still remember.

phineas:yeah,it was awkward.

*candace remembered the kiss,but instead of breaking in,she decided to wait and listen*

milly:well,gretchen and katie,asked me yesterday after we left,how did it felt.

phineas:oh..*blush..s-so it was your first kiss.

milly:y-yeah,i didnt expected it to be with you.

phineas:and...are you angry?

milly:no,of course not,i couldnt get angry with you.

phineas:ah...but i mean..that you kissed someone else outside of your boyfriend.

milly:phineas i dont have a boyfriend.

phineas:huh?,b-but django-

milly:were only friends,hes not my type,really

phineas:oh,so,thats it.

phineaS:and have you been bullied for that?

milly:the opposite really,outside of gretchen,none of the other fireside girls had their first kiss or boyfriend yet.

phineas:why boyfriend?

*milly,s face got as red as a tomato*

milly:uh,w-well,um,i,uh,i dont know how to describe it.

phineas:just tell me,i wont get mad or laugh.

milly:the fireside girls thinks that...you and i...

*candace,still listening,knew what was coming*

milly:are girlfriend and boyfriend.

*phineas and candace were shocked,phineas more since he was caught off guard*

phineas:b-bu,wha,why,uh,h-how could they think that?

milly:they thought,that after the "kiss",we started having feelings for eachother.

phineas:t-thats ridiculous...d-do you have feelings for me?

*milly didnt knew how to answer that,as her face went red,she asked:

d...do you...phineas?

just like milly,phineas face went red,and tried to think of an answer*

phineas:w-well...i..i dont..know..for sure.

milly:because...i...i think i do.

*phineas was shocked to hear her say that*

milly:i...i...i love you,phineas flynn.

*candace could truly believe what she was hearing*

phineas:ah?...y..you do?

milly:y-yeah...but if you dont feel anything...ill accept it.

phineas:no,no,no i...i love you too.

*phineas,after hearing his stupidity,facepalmed himself*

milly:oh...

phineas:b-but i cant be your boyfriend now...i just lost isabella,and i dont want to lose someone else i love.

milly:ok,i understand,well be just friends.

phineas:yeah j-just friends.

milly:well ill leave now,but first.

*milly went and gived phineas a kiss on his lips*

phineas:milly...

milly:phineas...goodbye.

*milly walked out of the room and went downstairs,and heading back to her house,all she could think was:

phineas flynn fletcher...now i see why chief loves him.*

later that evening

phineas&ferb room "5:30 PM"

*phineas cellphone rang,when he answered,it was isabella who was calling*

phineas:i-isabella!

isabella:hi phineas.

phineas:h-hi so how are you doing there in spain?

isabella:im good,im good,but my question is:how are you doing with milly?.

*phineas was shocked that isabella knew about he and milly,s relationship*

phineas:w-what are you talking about?i-im not with milly!

isabella:you cant fool me phineas,gretchen told me everything.

phineas(mind):why,gretchen,why?

isabella:dont worry,im not angry at you,but i would like to know when you two started dating.

phineas:dating?w-were not dating at all,were only friends.

isabella:youre only friends,for now,afterwards youre become more attached to eachother

and eventually make it official,isnt that right phineas?

phineas:l-look isabella,im not dating milly,i still love you.

isabella:you love us both,but you must decided wich you will officially love

but i guess you already picked wich one of us,so ill not stop you.

phineas:i-isabella,wait!

isabella:goodbye,phineas,call me when you have made it official.

phineas:i-isabella,dont hang up,i-i can explain!

*however,it was too late,isabella hang up the instant phineas said he could explain

heartbroken and sad,phineas calls milly next,hoping she knew what to do*

phineas:m-milly,please answer,isabella knows!

milly:i know phineas,i-im so sorry...for this*sob*

phineas:no,no milly dont cry,its not your fault,its gretchen,s fault.

milly:no phineas*sob*i told gretchen.

phineas:...m-milly.

milly:im sorry*sob*...i i didnt knew what i was saying.

phineas:milly...dont worry im not angry at you

it was just a matter of time before isabella knew.

milly:i know but-

phineas:milly,rest a bit,come here tomorrow,ill call isabella,and you will tell her what really happened

and afterwhile we "break up",ill return to isabella and you will be free,everybody wins!

milly:yeah i can see how that would work.

phineas:good,so,see ya tomorrow?

milly:see ya tomorrow.

*afterward phineas and milly hang up the phone,and went to sleep,waiting for the next day,hoping things

would get better.*


	8. doofenshmirtz return

phineas and ferb belong to:disney

phineas&ferb room "8:00 AM"

*phineas was asleep,when his clock sounded*

phineas*yawns*...hey,where is perry?

*perry was down in the living room,he put on his fedora hat,and went trought

a picture of phineas and ferb at age 5*

*perry arrived at his base and landed,not on his chair as usual,but in the floor face first*

*perry,being ditzy after the hit,sit on his chair and received the message from O.W.C.A*

major monogram:excuse us for that,agent P,but doofenshmirtz has hacked our systems

and thus there are malfunctions on the base,anyway,doofenshmirtz has

been completely quiet,very quiet,so we need you to know what happening

but be carefull agent P,doofenshmirtz has become more smarter,dangerous and moronic since last summer.

*agent p agreed and tried to go trought his jetpack,it exploded instead,so

he used his helicopter instead*

meanwhile

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "8:10 AM"

*this time,for unknow reasons,the band didnt said the usual jingle*

*perry arrived at D.E.I and jumped of the helicopter,hoping to break in trought a window,it failed

and falled just to be caughted by his helicopter,he went trought the door instead*

*when perry arrived,he break trought the door...and got punched backwards by a giant boxing glove*

*perry entered again,and runed to doofenshmirtz,who was enjoying a drink

and was about to attack,until dofeenshmirtz said:

hey,perry the platypus,how can you stand in there where there isnt floor?

*perry thought he was lying,looked down to be sure,just to see that

there wasnt,indeed,any floor,and after a moment,he falled down to the basement*

:secret agents,they no longer use jet shoes?

*perry returned upstairs,and runed trought a looong hall*

doofenshmirtz:oh yeah,perry the platypus,be careful when your in the hall of elements.

*perry,hearing what doofenshmirtz was saying while running,decided

to listen*

doofenshmirtz:theres a phrase that sum it all up here it goes:

the raijin thunder shall make you shine.

*perry the platypus is hit by a thunder*

and afterwards the fire will strike.

*perry avoids all the fire pits*

the water well make it all long.

*perry is going trought a river swimming*

and ice will change it to strong.

*the river freezes with perry still in it*

earth will return it to its original way.

*the river defrosts and perry jumps out of it*

but it has decided you musnt stay.

*a rock hits perry,leading him to doofenshmirtz position*

*perry lands on top of doofenshmirtz*

doofenshmirtz:hmm,so you did survived the elemental hall?

*perry went down taking a fighting pose,but doofenshmirtz refused*

doofenshmirtz:look perry the platypus,i just lost something important to me,and i

dont feel like to do any fighting today,come with me.

*doofenshmirtz brought perry to a giant room where there was an equally

giant television*

doofenshmirtz:admire the memory-inator,it shows the memorys of whoever is using it,blah,blah,blah

blah,blah,blah,and in the giant screen,blah,blah,blah,the memorys are shown,blah,blah

take a seat,if you please.

*perry went and sit down in a sofa*

doofenshmirtz:now ill ask you a favor,dont skip the video alright?

*perry nodded*

doofenshmirtz:*sigh*fine,ill go ahead.

*doofenshmirtz,sitting in a chair,put on a helmet that showed his memorys*

doofenshmirtz:look,perry the platypus,look as my entire world fell apart.

*doofenshmirtz house "3 days ago"*

*it was evening,and vanessa had failed yet again to catch his father,doofenshmirtz

entered the house*

doofenshmirtz:vanessa,im back!

doofenshmirtz:...v-vanessa?

*doofenshmirtz went into his daughter room,just to see her angry

when doofenshmirtz went in,vanessa told him to leave*

doofenshmirtz:v-vanessa!what happened to you?

vanessa:shut up,dad,i dont want to have anything to do with you today.

doofenshmirtz:...o-ok,then ill return tomo-

vanessa:nor tomorrow...

doofenshmirtz:vanessa at least tell me what got you into that mood.

vanessa:...you,got me into this mood.

doofenshmirtz:v-vanessa?what are you saying!

vanessa:ever since last summer i have tried,and failed,to tell mom your an evil scientist

everybody thinks im crazy,just for it!

doofenshmirtz:v-vanessa,calm down-

vanessa:oh,ill calm down,once im out of this place.

doofenshmirtz:vanessa,what are you say?

vanessa:ill live with nucle roger from now on!,and i dont care what you say,ill never return.

doofenshmirtz:v-vanessa,wait.

vanessa:goodbye,forever!*closes the door*

doofenshmirtz:*sheds a tear*vanessa...

Dofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "present day,8:55 AM"

*perry looked down the floor for a second,not believing what he just saw

at that moment,doofenshmirtz shoot perry with a paralyzing gun*

doofenshmirtz:its not something i would normally do,but this is a special case,

you and norm are the only things that i have to make vanessa wish come true:

to make charlene realize that i am an evil scientist.

*doofenshmirtz walked to a blue platform,and then,a giant norm appeared from the platform*

*the giant norm grabbed the paralyzed platypus and locked him in a energy cell*

doofenshmirtz:now,if this is gonna be my final day as a villain,ill make sure it will be

remembered forever.

danville street "4:00 PM"

*doofenshmirtz,controlling the giant norm,walked trought the street,whitout demolishing anything

until he arrived at his destiny,the pedicure saloon*

doofenshmirtz:charlene always leaves this place at 4:00 PM

now get prepared,perry the platypus,this is our last day together.

*charlene came out of the saloon,like always,and spotted the giant norm*

charlene:w-what is that?

doofenshmirtz:charlene!...do not fear.

charlene:d-doofenshmirtz?

*vanessa,who was passing trought,saw the thing as well*

vanessa:f-father,is that you?

doofenshmirtz:yes vanessa,its me,and perry the platypus too.

*the giant norm lowered its hand,and showed perry trapped in an energy cell,paralyzed*

charlene:t-thats the secret agent,you have always talked about vanessa?

vanessa:yes*smile*yes he is.

charlene:and your father has always been an evil scientist?

*vanessa nodded*

charlene:heinz?

doofenshmirtz:...yes,yes i am,charlene.

*charlene was shocked at such reveal,she shed a tear before hugging vanessa*

charlene:i...im sorry,vanessa,sorry for not having believed in you

vanessa:its okay mom,thanks dad.

doofenshmirtz:...

vanessa:dad?whats wrong.

charlene:if its about the evil scientist stuff,dont worry,i dont hate you for that.

doofenshmirtz:but i have lied to you all this years

and i started this all because i took that stupid girl suggestion!

charlene:wich stupid girl?

doofenshmirtz:an red-headed girl...

*doofenshmirtz rememebered her name was linda,phineas mother,after the realization,he burst out of fury*

doofenshmirtz:that...little...BRAT!

charlene:heinz wait!

vanessa:dad,wait!

*doofenshmirtz trew perry to the river,and then run,destrying all in his path,to the fletcher,s house*

doofenshmirtz:THAT LITTLE BRAT,HAD SHE NOT TOLD ME THAT SUGGESTION,NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!

doofenshmirtz:I WONT STOP UNTIL I MAKE HER PAY...PAAAYYY!

charlene:linda..fletcher...linda...linda...linda!

*charlene remembered her friend from the saloon and called her before it was too late*

charlene:i hope she hasnt changed her number.

vanessa:"stops"mom,what are you doing?,we have to catch dad!.

charlene:we cant keep up with him,so ill just call that linda your father talked about.

vanessa:you know her?

charlene:yes,yes i do,hello?

linda:yes?who is it?

charlene:its me charlene.

linda:oh,charlene it has been a long time,how has it been?

charlene:that doesnt matter,my husband is coming for you!

linda:what are you talking about?

charlene:he remembered when you were teenagers and you giving him the idea of taking over

the tri-state area,now hecoming to your house to make you pay!

linda:and how do you think im going to believe that?

*doofenshmirtz screamed outside of the house,scaring linda and made her realise it was too late*

LIIIINDA FLYYYYYNNNN FLEEETCHEEEER!

linda:ill have to call you later.

vanessa:what happened?

charlene:doofenshmirtz arrived at her house...already,what are we going to do?

vanessa:well dad gived me these two flying skateboards.

*vanessa takes out two skateboards with the ability to fly*

charlene:imppressive.

vanessa:lets go,we dont have much time.

*vanessa and charlene went flying to the flynns house*

*back at the flynn,s house*

linda:what do you want,doofenshmirtz?

doofenshmirtz:REVENGE...RUIN YOU,LIKE YOU RUINED MINE!

linda:we were both teenagers at that time,i didnt knew what i was suggesting.

doofenshmirtz:and you had to say that to me?

linda:look,i know that i made a stupid choice in the past-

doofenshmirtz:a very stupid one!

linda:yeah,but cant you just forget the past,and enjoy that it all has already happened?

doofenshmirtz:my childhood was the equivalent of a dog in the pound,of course i cant forget it that easily!

doofenshmirtz:but dont worry ill make sure you feel the same torture i received from the past!

*linda screamed as she was knocked out and taken away,when vanessa and charlene arrived it was too late*

charlene:no,we couldnt make it.

*phineas,ferb and the fireside girls who had just arrived,saw the demise left by doofenshmirtz*

phineas:...wheres mom?

charlene:she was abductd by my husband,we must get to his lair before its too late.

ferb:phineas,you know what we must do.

phineas:yeah,we will rescue mom!lets go!

fireside girls:YEEEAAAAHH!

meanwhile at owca

major monogram:i...i cant believe it,agent P has failed.

carl:major monogram,major mongram!doofenshmirtz has hacked the systems,we cant escape!

major monogram:why is that a problem?

carl:because doofenshmirtz installed a time bomb that will explode in 10 seconds,were gonna die!

*monogram took a deep silence before falling to his knees,and saying to the sky:

CURSE YOU,DOOFENSHMIRTZ!

the bomb detonated,with carl and monogram still inside,the explosion was heard from the

the flynn,s house,and all heard it*

charlene:what was that?

vanessa:the death of O.W.C.A

phineas:whats an O.W.C.A?

*candace appeared,carrying an O.W.C.A passport*

candace:i think this will explain it all*gives passport to phineas*

phineas:...

*perry arrives at that time,in his normal platypus form*

phineas:why didnt you told any of this perry?

candace:read the bottom bit.

phineas:..."if your mascot is caughted,he will be taken away"...

perry:chrrrrrtt

phineas:...well lets go,we cant sit here,after what doofenshmirtz had done.

ferb:will you join us,perry?

*perry standed up,put on his fedora hat,and nodded*

ferb:allright,eveybody,get ready for tomorrow,doofenshmirtz will not get away with this!.

*afterwards,everybody returned to their houses getting prepared for tomorrow

vanessa didnt wanted to do this,but her mom convinced her,as she knew that her father wouldnt hurt her.

phineas,ferb and perry went to their beds,getting permission from candace,they made many machines

that would help them in their battle against doofenshmirtz.

candace called stacy and jenny,hoping they could be of any use,she then went to sleep,waiting for the

next day.*


	9. journey to the first room of pain

phineas and ferb belong to:disney

flynn,s house "5:30 AM"

*the sun was starting to completely rise,a lot of machine sounds were heard*

phineas:ok,baljeet,how many armor suits do we have?

baljeet:one for everyone,theyre already wearing them.

*baljeet pointed at the team,who had the armor suits that phineas,ferb and baljeet made*

phineas:and what about the skyboards?

vanessa:one fer everyone as well.

phineas:ok,candace,did you find doofenshmirtz location?

candace:he seems to be in druselstein.

phineas:ok,allright everybody,lets give doofenshmirtz a piece of his medicine!

phineas:perry,if you would,lead us to doofenshmirtz!

*perry nodded,everybody went to theyre skyboards,and went as fast as they could*

meanwhile in spain

shapiro,s new house spain,caracas "5:35 AM"

*isabella was asleep,when her dog,pinky,awoke her up*

isabella:*giggle*e-enough pinky,youre tickling me.

isabella:hmm,it has been 6-8 weeks since i left,i hope phineas still remembers me.

phineas:of course i wouldnt forget you.

*isabella,after hearing phineas,went to her window,and saw phineas along with everyone else*

phineas:hi,watcha doin?

isabella:what are you doin?

phineas:Were going to fight an evil scientist called doofenshmirtz.

isabella:doofenshmirtz...sounds a lot like poofenplotz.

phineas:poofenplotz?

isabella:pinky,s rival.

isabella:ill go change,wait a moment.

*one change of clothes later*

isabella:ready!

*isabella jumped of the window,and landed on phineas skyboard*

phineas:shall we go?

isabella:yes.

*phineas holded isabella,s hand,and the rest followed to go to a cave

with poofenplotz and doofenshmirtz heads*

*doofenshmirtz and poofenplotz bizarrely headed cave*

poofenplotz&doofenshmirtz:we heard that!

*were very sorry*

poofenplotz:so,doofenshmirtz right?

doofenshmirtz:yes and youre name is poofenplotz,right?

poofenplotz:yes,so what scheme do you have planned?

doofenshmirtz:easy,we will give all of our prisoners insomnia.

poofenplotz:and?

doofenshmirtz:you see they will eventually will need to sleep-

poofenplotz:uh-huh?

doofenshmirtz:so when they beg for mercy to remove them the insomnia-

poofenplotz:uh-huh?

doofenshmirtz:we will basically request them to in change-

poofenplotz:please move on already,i need my beauty sleep.

doofenshmirtz:they will give us in exchange all they have!

including the rest of O.W.C.A surviving agents!

poofenplotz:its useless.

doofenshmirtz:huh?

poofenplotz:you see,the red headed woman there has no idea what were talking about,and the chihuahua

here doesnt do anything.

doofenshmirtz:oh,really?

poofenplotz:yes really.

doofenshmirtz:then look at this!

*shows the agent-disguise-reveal-inator*

*poofenplotz is not amused*

poofenplotz:so?

*doofenshmirtz,annoyed that poofenplotz hasnt realized yet,shoots the beam at the chihuahua

after being hit,pinky the chihuahua reveals his agent self.*

poofenplotz:PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA?

doofenshmirtz:of course!

linda:the chihuahua was a secret agent?

doofenshmirtz:heres my other invention!

*shows the animal talk-inator,wich looks like a collar*

poofenplotz:seems like a normal collar for me.

linda:i need to find perry one of those.

*doofenshmirtz walked to the chihuahua,and conected the collar like inator to pinky*

doofenshmirtz:now try saying something.

poofenplotz:moronmirtz,the chihuahua cant talk!

pinky:yeah listen to the ugly,spoiled,old lady!

*pinky,linda and poofenplotz couldnt believe what had happened,pinky actually talked

and poofenplotz angrily replied:

WHO YOU CALLING OLD?

and strenghten the chains that both linda and pinky had*

doofenshmirtz:i didnt knew we had chains in the prison.

poofenplotz:neither did i,until now.

doofenshmirtz:ok watch them for a minute.

*one minute later*

doofenshmirtz:here it is,admire-

poofenplotz(sarcastic):ooooh.

doofenshmirtz:too soon,admire,the insomnia-inator!

*doofenshmirtz pointed at a large laser...like...thingy*

poofenplotz:and,thats it,how does it work?

doofenshmirtz:easy,i point the laser-like-insomnia-inator,to the persons we want to

give insomnia,and the effect will not expire until another shoot from the insomnia,and

after a month,they will beg for mercy,and then,we will ask for all information the information they know

about he O.W.C.A remaining agents!,and once O.W.C.A dies

WE WILL RULE THE WORLD TOGETHER!

!

thank you,thank you,ill be here all week.

*doofenshmirtz looks at poofenplotz,linda and pinky,all of them asleep out of boredom*

doofenshmirtz:*facefault*TELL ME YOURE JOKING!*gets up*.

*poofenplotz,linda and pinky slowly start to wake up*

poofenplotz:*yawn*so...when do you start?

doofenshmirtz:right now!

*doofenshmirtz presses a button,wich fires the insomnia inator,at linda and pinky*

poofenplotz:...so did it worked?

doofenshmirtz:theres only one way to know!

*after a long boring explanation of doofenshmirtz and poofenplotz life up tot his point*

doofenshmirtz&poofenplotz:and thats pretty much all for now.

*both doofenshmirtz and poofenplotz were surprised that both pinky and linda didnt fell asleep

doofenshmirtz:t-the insomnia-inator worked!its the first of my experiments that

works and hasnt been destroyed!

poofenplotz:imppressive,indeed.

doofenshmirtz:yahoo,give a high five!

*doofenshmirtz jump up and freezes for a while until poofenplotz replies:

not in this world buddy.

doofenshmirtz,after hearing that,falls to the ground,face first*

doofenshmirtz:*gets up*so anyway,now that noth the prisoners are "cursed"

by my inventiontion,what do you wanna do now?

poofenplotz:well im kind of hungry.

doofenshmirtz:ok,then lets go eat something.

pinky:hey what about us?

*doofenshmirtz,pushing a button,gived both of them a burger and fried potatoes*

pinky:uuuhh...dont you have dog food or something?

poofenplotz&doofenshmirtz:eat what you receive!

doofenshmirtz:norm!,were leaving,make sure the cave is highly secured until our return.

norm:ok dad and mom.

poofenplotz:im not your-

doofenshmirtz:dont even try its not worth it.

*poofenplotz and doofenshmirtz went out of the cave to go to a restaurant*

meanwhile with our heroes

*there was an silence as everybody were hiding their excitment,the silence was broken

when phineas asked candace something*

phineas:hey candace...

candace:yes phineas?

phineas:once we get there...are you going to try to bust us?

candace:...phineas...those days are over.

phineas:y-yeah i know...but...i just miss the old times when

you tried to bust us all,i didnt understood why you wanted to do it.

candace:...

phineas:candace...why have you tried to bust us ever since

we have maded those machines and stuff?

candace:...because i was worried about you the whole time.

phineas:huh?

candace:phineas,you might not understand

but ever since you and ferb have made those things,i always had nightmares about what would

have happened has it not been for your luck,im your older sister phineas

if something bad happens to you,the blame would go to me...

i wouldnt accept the decision to live in a world without you and ferb.

phineas:*sheds a tear*candace...

*candace went silent after saying that,and it didnt took long before they had discovered

they were closer to the cave then they expected*

jenny:*evades a laser*wha-?

phineas:we must be close to the cave,come on everyone keep on!

*everybody went as fast as they could but the lasers where slowing them no matter what*

stacy:*evades laser*i didnt*evades laser*knew your father*evades laser*

could make lasers!

vanessa:neither did i*evades laser*

holly:this things are *evades laser*slowing us down!

katie:*there must be some*evades laser*thing that can make*evades laser*

this things stop!

*adyson looked very hard and founded the button in a pit*

adyson:i think *evades laser*i found it!

katie:where is it?

adyson:in a pit*evades laser*,close to the entrance of the cave.

isabella:how are we going to get there if the lasers are here?

candace:...*idea!*..stacy,youre the fastest right?

stacy:yeah wh-*realization*...whoa,whoa,whoa im not going to go kamikaze on this!

candace:you dont need to,just go as fast as you can

and before the laser gets you,trow jenny!

jenny:dont get me into this!

stacy:ok,lets go jenny!

*stacy and jenny went as fast as they could,stacy trew jenny,and she pushed the button that stopped the lasers*

jenny:*sigh*..*sigh*..*sigh*...done,stacy!

stacy:allright!

*but before she knew a laser hit stacy,making her lose her balance*

candace:stacy!

*candace flew faster and,fortunately,caught stacy before she would fall to her doom*

stacy:thanks candace.

candace:no problem.

*everybody stepped of theyre skyboards*

phineas:finally,were here.

ferb:and its as bizarre as the name says.

ginger:ok,lets go in!

vanessa:hold it little girl,i know dad,he probably put something on the door ahead of us

maybe we need to find an specific key,maybe we have to answer an question only dad knows..

*then,without warning,baljeet,buford and wendy appear moving a giant boulder*

wendy:or just use a boulder to destroy it!

baljeet:everybody look out!

*everyone run out of their way as the boulder,as said by wendy,destroyed the door*

buford:thats how you open a door,bully style!

isabella:i thought you were with us.

baljeet:we arrived earlier then you.

bufored:but the door wouldnt open and so we decided to use a giant boulder

to break the door.

stacy:and how did wendy got in here.

wendy:you see,i cam to visit druselstein,it isnt as nice as they told me.

vanessa:yeah im gld i didnt grew up here.

phineas:ok,now that the door is open-

wendy:broken.

phineas:whatever,shall we go?

*phineas looked at everybody,s and saw that everyone(excluding candace,ferb,isabella and vanessa)

were holding theyre excitment*

phineas:ill take your awkward silence as a yes!lets go!

*phineas and everybody entered the base,woch looked like a combination of doofenshmirtz

and poofenplotz towers

finally they arrived at the first room of pain*

vanessa:room of pain?thats new..lets see what it says..

boys and girls can go trought this without a scratch

but they must not eat any snack,for the foods that

they eat will soon come life,and show the evil of the food side.

wendy:who writes those rhymes?

isabella:it doesnt matter..lets just go trought this quickly!

*everybody went trought the door and saw that there was a huge mountain of food at their surroundings*

phineas:hmm,seems like a lot of food,but that will not stop us,right isabella!

*isabella was just staring with her mouth drooling intensibly,the same had happened to buford and anyone but

phineas,ferb,candace,stacy,vanessa,baljeet,wendy and jenny.*

isabella:this is the food paradise!

must...eat...food!

*isabella was stopped by phineas,trying to make her stop until they knew what was going on*

phineas:i dont get it,why would doofenshmirtz and poofenplotz make their first room

of pain,into a giant amount of food perfectly fine?

*baljeet,who was holding buford,replied*

baljeet:remember that some of us didnt took breakfast today.

phineas:yeah maybe...but-

*phineas looked at a part of isabellas dress knowing that she had escaped*

phineas:WH-WHA?ISABELLA,WHERE ARE YOU?

isabella:hahahahahahahah,im in the food paradise!

*phineas looked at a giant mountain of sphagetti and meat balls where isabella was*

*isabella and buford,who also had escaped earlier,started too fastly devour the mountain*

fireside girls:hey,leave some for us!

*the fireside girls said that when they jumped where isabella and buford where when they started to eat too.*

phineas:ok the food doesnt seem too difficult to pass trought

i just wonder what did the sign refered to they "must not eat any snack"

*jenny,who was eating a chocolate bar,said:

yeah.*crunch*...i hope it doesnt mean what im thinking.

sadly,it was,as the mountains of food suddenly turned into monstrous food-like giants*

sphagetti giant:no snacks allowed!

*the sphagetti giant expulsed isabella,buford and the fireside girls from its body*

spaghetti giant:AND DONT YOU DARE TO EAT ME!

buford:aaaahhh!the beutifully giant mountain of spaghetti got turn

into an monstrously spaghetti abomination!

stacy:thanks for the help jenny!

jenny:hey,hey,hey dont get angry yet,we can get out of this!

stacy:really,how?

wendy:we just run for our lifes avoiding the food giants until we reach the door!

jenny:...yeah,what she said!

candace:ok,it might be suicidal,but we have no other choice.

ferb:everybody...CHAAAARGE!

*everybody charged at the giant...and passed trought as if they werent even there*

vanessa:huh..that was easier then i thought.

*but then,an gigantic broccoli-banana-apple trybrid appeared*

baljeet:AAAAAHHH!ITS AN BANACCOLAPPLE!

ferb:couldnt you come up with a sillier name?

*everybody run trought it while also avoiding as if it was a boulder*

*when it all seemed to end there,but then,they entered a slippy floor with spike on the sides*

vanessa:ugh..you gotta be kiding me dad.

*they all slide trought the floor,avoiding as fast as possible the silly-o-name attacks,when they finally

arrived at a safe point wich was too small for the giant to fit,making the giant explode*

isabella:eeew...ill have to get a bath soon enough.

phineas:luckily,this safe room has a bathroom.

isabella:oh goodie,so ready to set up the camp?

fireside girls:of course,chief!

isabella:then lets get it on!

meanwhile with doofenshmirtz and poofenplotz

doofenshmirtz:aaahhh,those burgers were good.

poofenplotz:indeed,ill check the hero radar.

*poofenplotz checked the radar and located the entire heroes in the first safe room

poofenplotz,amused that they could survive the first room of pain,adviced doofenshmirtz*

poofenplotz:doofenshmirtz,the annoying brats have arrived already.

doofenshmirtz:neh,let them rest,they will not survive the next room.

poofenplotz:so,i can go to sleep now?

doofenshmirtz:yeah sure,good night.

later that night at the safe room

poofenplotz&doofenshmirtz inc first safe room "8:00 PM"

phineas:hey umm,isabella?

isabella:yes phineas?

phineas:are you still mad about,you know,millineas?

isabella:no,when we were contructing the camp,milly told me everything.

phineas:ah...so...were boyfriend and girlfriend?

isabella:i dont know,i think we should just be friends for now.

perry:chrrrrrrrttt.

phineas:oh,there you are perry.

isabella:anyway,good night phineas.

phineas:yeah...good night.

*phineas couldnt sleep,so he decided to visit candace,his older sister,to sleep with him,ferb and perry*

candace:phineas?is that you?

phineas:yeah...you see-

candace:its about what i told you when we were heading here right?

phineas:yeah,i just didnt knew,you were that worried about us,im sorry.

*candace grabbed phineas and hugged him*

candace:phineas,i forgive you,you didnt knew what you were doing,i cant blame for that.

*before phineas said anything he felt asleep*

candace:good night,phineas.

*she said that while she herself felt asleep*


End file.
